A Movie Sounds Good
by Modicum-Navita
Summary: His arm was draped around Barnes's shoulder while the latter had his hand stuffed in the popcorn bag that rested on his lap. They could rarely afford the treat in Brooklyn, and he was happy to see him enjoy it; happy to finally be able to give back. He eyed the popcorn bag. He'd be more than willing to switch places with it.


**A Movie Sounds Good**

Bucky glanced back and forth between the bright computer screen sitting only a few inches away from him and the familiar scene taking place behind him. He smiles. Stevie, as he likes to call him, was sitting on the window sill relishing the cool breeze as his hand moved from side to side on the sketchbook which was presently propped against his leg, drawing whatever that had caught his eye earlier. Buck smirked, knowing well that his features were most likely being sketched at the moment. Sensing the brunet's gaze, Steve looked up raising his eyebrows in question.

"What?" He asked, before briefly scanning the room as though expecting something to jump out at him.

He gave a small shrug, but chose not to reply. Instead he turned his attention towards the computer once again knowing Steve's curiosity would get the best of him. A loud groan is heard before the thud of footsteps filled the quiet apartment. Cap was still sore from his last mission which had slightly gone wrong. Slightly. Peering over Barnes shoulder he could see movie listings alongside what time the respective films would be screened. He looked down at Buck who's already looking up at him with puppy eyes. He's really mastered the whole "sad hobo trash" technique. It works everything, well almost. The blond calmly rests a hand on the back of his neck before responding to Bucky's silent question. He doesn't like saying no to his best friend.

"I was. . . Euh, hoping we could stay in tonight" he starts, but before he can finish his sentence he's cut off by the sound of something being printed. He looks at printer first then the computer screen before looking down once again, and being met with a grin. Barnes seems to have figured out how to purchase tickets online. Wonderful. Steve starts to feebly object not realising he's being wholly ignored by the figure crouched next to the printer.

"I don't think movie tickets are refundable Stevie, and common, it'll be like old times too" he states while waving the sheet of paper with said tickets, knowing well that Rogers hates seeing money wasted. Steve already can see that Bucky won't take no for an answer, and can't help but smile before saying "A movie sounds good".

They're hit with the warm buttery scent of popcorn the moment they walk inside. The theatre is busy, but not crowded. Once they've bought the excessively expensive popcorn alongside the equally expensive beverages, which Barnes insisted on, saying that it was all part of the experience, they make their way to the room designated on the piece of paper. It was only starting to fill up. Bucky's lips set into a hard line as he started to scan the theatre for the best seats.

"This way" the brunet whispered before tugging on the hand intertwined with his. He had chosen seats in the second row from the back.

Buck has selected the "Desolation of Smog". They were an hour into the movie, and Steve still couldn't get into the story. Maybe watching the first one would of helped he thought. His arm was draped around Barnes's shoulder while the latter had his hand stuffed in the popcorn bag that rested on his lap. They could rarely afford the treat in Brooklyn, and he was happy to see him enjoy it; happy to finally be able to give back. He eyed the popcorn bag. He'd be more than willing to switch places with it.

Steve was feeling rebellious today. This morning he had jay walked when no one was looking, checking both sides before crossing of course, and now he was sliding his hand back and forth on Bucky's thigh, finger tips just brushing the inside. It takes a moment before he looks over at Rogers with knitted eyebrows, shaking his head side to side. No. After according the super soldier a few seconds of his time he turns his head back towards the screen, oblivious to the pouting taking place beside him.

The lights turn on as the credits start playing with the melodramatic music to go with it. They make their

way from the seats, down the stairs, to the door without a word. Once they reach the exit Barnes interlocks his fingers with Steve's, but he can't help, but notice that Stevie's hand is limp in his. Strange. He gives it a squeeze. Roger scarcely looks at him before picking up the pace as though he couldn't wait to leave.

"Hey!" Buck said after he had stopped walking, giving Captain America no choice, but to stop, and turn around to face him.

"What?!" The blond countered annoyance clearly visible in his voice "I just wanna go home, okay?" He added.

The brunet rose his hands in question "Who shoved a stick up your ass? Geez".

Steve lowered his eyes to the ground, lifting his shoulders as a response, not wanting to tell him that he was still upset about earlier. No need though; the brunet had caught on.

"Hey, how about we go for ice cream? Ya, know? Sprinkles and all?" The ex-assassin asked with a smirk. "Maybe they have some blue and red ones" he continued. Stevie tried glaring at him, he really did, but Barnes's smile was contagious. Soon both of them we're laughing as they made their way towards the ice cream parlour they had seen on their way to the cinema.

Buck thanked the cashier before making his way to Steve with a large chocolate ice cream immersed in milk chocolate in one hand, and a small vanilla one covered in rainbow sprinkles in the other, as promised. They had always disapproved of each other's taste in ice cream. He handed Rogers the vanilla one before taking a seat next to him extending his arm along the back of the bench behind the blond. They ate their ice creams in a comfortable silence as they watched cars, and people go by.

"Not mad at me anymore?" The winter soldier teased with a grin.

"Jerk"

"Punk"

They sat there for a moment, both smiling at each other, because for a split second it had felt as though they were back home where things were simpler. Steve sighed, but then he started to sniff the air. He turned his head towards Buck who looked at him with a questioning look, then lowered it towards his half eaten ice cream before scrunching his nose in repulsion.

"Your ice cream smells strange" he said before sitting back straight on the bench as though he wanted to get away from the smell. Bucky gave him a quick glance as he lowered his head towards the cone is his hand. PAFT! Steve had shoved Barnes chocolate treat into his face, and was now sprinting away, his laughter trailing behind him. That fucker.

"Thanks!" The winter soldier bellowed as he snatched a napkin out of an unsuspecting man's hand while trying to catch up with Rogers. It was no easy task, especially with his head start. The blond in question was no longer in sight, but Bucky could still hear the distant snickering. He found him hiding behind a tree that could hardly be called a proper hiding spot for someone of his size.

"Come hear often?" He joked while hiding on the opposed side of the tree. To passersby's they must have seemed like children. The super soldier's head snapped at the sound of his voice, looking for

the source. He peeked on one side of the tree, and Bucky scooted over to its opposite. Suddenly, Steve made a mad dash for it, unsure of his destination, but this time he didn't have a head start, and Buck catches up to him with some effort. He rammed into him with his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his legs, making sure to squeeze hard enough for it to be an effective tackle. Sure enough, they both go down in a loud crash, Barnes landing on top of the blond, and taking the air out of him, yet they both manage to laugh. Taking advantage of the unsuspecting prey, Buck pins Rogers's arms over his head with his metallic hand, tightening his grip when he tries to escape it. His lips crash onto Steve's before he can start muttering about modesty, and other things Bucky doesn't really care for like public displays of affection being inappropriate, or laws for instance. They get lost in the moment, but an uneasy cough makes the super soldier break away, and look up. A young boy sporting a red baseball cap, and most importantly an "old-fashioned" Captain America T-shirt is standing only a few feet away from them. Steve is up in an instant leaving Barnes on the grass alone. He's straightening his shirt, and trying to comb is hair back into place in an attempt to look somewhat presentable; wouldn't want to tarnish his reputation, not that he really cares, or so he says. He shoots the kid a kind smile.

"Hey buddy, what you'd got there?" He inquires referring to the pad, and marker he's clutching to. The kid looks to the ground in response, turning beet red, his shyness getting the best of him.

"Nice shirt you got there" he tries again. The boy looks up; this time a smile creeps onto his face. He nods as though someone had just offered him free food. By this time Bucky's gotten up and taken a spot beside Rogers, giving him a little elbow nudge in encouragement.

"I . . . Was . . . Hoping-I-could-Get-an-autograph?" He mumbled while timidly handing out the materiel required to do so.

"Of course! Who do I sign it to?" He answered in return.

"William."

He wrote a few words of motivation, along with the little boy's name then tried to sign something that resembled an autograph. He'd never gotten around to perfecting this signature during the war. He had better things to do, like saving Bucky's ass. He handed back the notepad along with the pen, and the kid hastily thanked him before running off to where his mom was waiting patiently. She was eyeing Steve, raking her eyes up, and down his muscular build. Bucky noticed. He grabbed Rogers by the waist, making sure she saw, before pulling him close, and bringing his lips close to his ear.

"Mine" He growled. It sent shivers down Steve's spine.

They heard a cough once yet again, and turned around expecting little William. Instead they were met with a straight faced Clint holding out a rare Captain America _limited edition _vintage collection card.

"Can I have one too?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is actually one of my first fics ever, and I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm always open to constructive criticism if you have any to share. If you're interested I have a Captain America blog as well ( .com).


End file.
